eres como yo
by Reynadraki
Summary: Derek se encuentra intrigado por Catherine, ya que oculta cosas y desea saberlo, la sigue hasta el gimnasio, pero una pregunta suya la pone mal y la lleva a su casa, le revela su secreto y terminan acostándose juntos y siendo pareja formal


**este es un fic que escribo para un reto de mentes criminales.**

**Disclaimer: Mentes criminales no me pertenece**

**Aviso: fic participante del foro: rumbo a Quintico del reto: mi personaje favorito**

**Capítulo 1: eres muy fuerte**

-oye Derek, que haces?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

-N...nada, tu que haces?-volteándose.

-oh, aquí, espiando a mi hermana-dijo Catherine, riendo.

Derek se alejó de los papeles y levantó la vista hasta donde trabajaba Catalina, efectivamente, se comportaba algo extraña, pero eso era normal en ella, lo que no, era que su hermana gemela se acercara a el y lo mirara como si fuera algo comestible, lo ponía nervioso, en especial cuando fuera un caso de homicidio, eso podía ponerlos en peligro, sin contar con que ella a veces faltaba al trabajo como si estuviera ocultando algo, lo cual era super extraño, por lo que cuando ella se fue decidió seguirla, estaba decidido a saber la verdad de una vez por todas, pero no se fijó en que Catalina lo vio y lo siguió de cerca.

Fue a pie, pero tuvo que taparse el rostro, ya que era visible a la luz del día y si ella lo veía todo se iba al drenaje, se metió a una tienda en donde vendían artefactos electrónicos, y casi le dio un susto de muerte cuando se encontró cara a cara con Catalina, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y traía unas llaves en la mano, las cuales le dio y le aseguró que si quería saber lo que ocultaba su hermana debía ir al gimnasio de la otra calle, allí era donde se ejercitaba y casi siempre era la última en irse.

Derek, bastante extrañado, le preguntó porque lo ayudaba, a lo que ella simplemente contestó que no era el único que guardaba secretos acerca de su infancia y adolescencia, lo que esta vez le dejó en completo shock, para cuando se recuperó ella ya no estaba, era bastante extraño, a decir verdad, pero decidió seguir su consejo y entró al gimnasio, donde se inscribió con una chica morena y baja y la vio al fondo del salón, haciendo pesas, se veía increíble, que no podía creer que la misma chica que trabajaba haciendo perfiles y ayudando a los que sufrían traumas fuera capaz de ser tan fuerte y nunca darlo a conocer.

-hola Cathy-la saludó, uniéndose a ella.

-Derek!, me asustaste-le dijo, sobresaltándose.

-lo siento, dime, vienes diario?-disculpándose.

-a veces, cuando me estreso-encogiéndose de hombros.

-y porque lo haces?-preguntó, sin querer

Catherine, al escuchar la pregunta se sobresaltó tanto y empezó a temblar que hizo que la barra se le viniera encima, por lo que Derek corrió a ayudarle y la sostuvo contra si cuando de repente ella empezó a llorar, sosteniéndose a sus hombros y murmurando cosas que no tenían mucho sentido, al parecer la pregunta le afecto mucho, por lo que la ayudó a caminar y salieron de allí rumbo a su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos, es más vivía a 3 cuadras de allí, lo que explicaba porque llegaba siempre más temprano que todos los del equipo, abrió la puerta y se introdujeron dentro, cerrando la puerta.

La sentó en el sillón y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo de beber y una ensalada, era lo más ligero que había y seguramente le caería bastante bien, conociéndola, ya que nunca comía frituras y era casi 100% vegetariana, se la sirvió, asi como el jugo de manzana y se sentó frente a ella, lucía algo pálida y temía haberle causado algún flashback desagradable, por lo que se disculpo e hizo ademán de retirarse, más Catherine, que volvió a la normalidad, le sujetó el brazo y le pidió que se quedara.

Derek, extrañado por su comportamiento le preguntó la razón de porque actuaba asi, por lo que se sentó, esta vez a su lado y lentamente comenzó a desatornillar algo en su mano, quitándosela para su gran sorpresa y explicándole que el no era el único que había tenido una vida difícil, que ella perdió su mano cuando trataba de salvar a su hermana de un ignoto, el cual mató a sus padres y casi la mata a ella, pero logró llamar a la policía y solo le amputaron la mano, tenía únicamente 6 años y su hermana casi 6 años.

Se sorprendió cuando le dio la mano y le acercó su muñeca, incitándolo a que la tocara, se sintió raro al tacto, como muy suave, lo que hizo que gimiera un poco, sobresaltándolo, ya que no tenía ni idea de que fuera un punto débil en ella, pero cerró los ojos y dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas de el, con sorprendente velocidad y fuerza, dejándola sin respiración momentáneamente y sonriendo para, después de preguntarse como es que llegaron a eso, subir una de sus manos a su busto y acariciarle por debajo del sostén y de la playera, haciéndola gemir fuertemente.

-ah, D...Derek-gimió, acostándose con el encima de ella.

-que?, que quieres Catherine?-le preguntó, retador.

-en...enséñame a a...amar-le pidió, acariciándole el torso.

-como gustes-moviendo las caderas.

Catherine ahora entendía la razón de porque era tan fuerte y tenía músculos, era sorprendente lo fuerte que era y lo fuerte que se movía, no dejaba de pensar en como es que antes ella había temido al hijo de su agresor, el cual trató de violarla, sin éxito y que ahora se encontraba bajo un hombre que también había sufrido de eso y que estaba segura, no la iba a decepcionar para nada, podía confiar en el.

Derek se sentía aliviado y excitado conforme iba haciéndole el amor a esa joven que había sufrido de varios ataques contra ella y en verdad admiraba su fortaleza y la valentía al querer superar todo eso, por lo que le dijo palabras tiernas al oído conforme la penetraba y le confesaba su pasado, diciéndole que le costó mucho asimilar todo y a sentirse normal de nuevo, sobretodo a confiar en el equipo. Culminando el acto con un orgasmo compartido y sonriendo juntos, a la par que ella le confesaba, mientras el salía de ella y se acomodaba a su lado en la cama, que no sabía en que momento llegó allí, que durante mucho tiempo nunca tuvo un noviazgo por temor a eso y que le agradecía el haberla apoyado.

-cuando quieras, Cathy-abrazándose a ella.

-eso lo tendré en cuenta-guiñando un ojo y cerrando los ojos.

-quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó, antes de quedarse dormido.

-por supuesto Derek-acercándose más a el.

Ambos se durmieron en brazos del otro, con una felicidad enorme en sus corazones, por haber superado su traumante pasado y por encontrar a su otra mitad, al día siguiente, sino había un caso, llamarían a todo el equipo para que fueran a su casa a comer y allí lo anunciarían, pero solo a ellos, no querían arriesgarse a que un ignoto o persona desequilibrada los escuchara y de esa forma los dañara gravemente, Catherine durmió por primera vez en años, sin su prótesis, confiaba en que se veía bien y en que no se fijaría en su físico solamente, asi como Derek durmió con las cicatrices de su pasado visibles, quería que ella supiera lo que sufrió y no quería tener secretos hacia ella, en cuanto pudiera la presentaría con su familia

FIN


End file.
